1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vertical axis washing machines and more particularly to a receptacle coupling or mounting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drive blocks of the general configuration of this invention are shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,714. U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,830 shows a sleeve-like member which aligns the basket with the spin tube and which is mated to the spin tube and the basket by tightening a threaded ring about the upper portion of the sleeve.